The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Increasingly, there is a need in cloud and mobile computing to run application code in highly elastic dynamic infrastructures in which data flows across international boundaries easily. However, it has proven difficult to apply various application rules and regulations, at runtime, in the context that the application is executing. Therefore, what is needed is a solution to at least this deficiency.